


But You Are Cute

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean didn't realize how much they'd missed each other while Sam was away at Stanford, but now they have a lot to catch up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Are Cute

Sam woke with a start, lurching forward and swatting at the foreign object in his mouth. A spoon, he discovered when it fell from his mouth. He blinked in confusion before hearing a smug cackle coming from his right.

"Dean!" Sam growled, "Come on, man!"

Dean just laughed in response, “What? I missed you these past few years. I have a lifetime of pranks to catch up on, now that you’re back.”

Sam sighed; he had missed everything about Dean when he was at Stanford. Everything, except for the way that Dean liked to tease him whenever he got the opportunity. He knew it was lovingly, but still. Sometimes Sam just wanted to punch him.  
"I already have to worry about monsters coming after us when I sleep, and now I have to worry about you too. Great." Sam groaned, flopping back onto his motel bed.

"Don’t worry so much, Sam. Just relax." Dean walked over and sat on the bed, ruffling his brother’s hair, "You know, you’re cute when you pout."

Sam rolled his eyes, cheeks turning a little pink as he fought a smile, “Shut up.”

"Don’t try ordering your big brother around. I’m older, so I’m the boss here." Dean announced.

"Says who?" Sam scoffed.

"Me." Dean replied, "You’re just too cute to be in charge anyway, you and that pouty lip."

"Stop doing that." Sam whined, his anger had deflated into annoyance and embarrassment.

"Doing what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Teasing me. And pranking me. And calling me cute." Sam answered sternly.

"But you are cute." Dean grinned, leaning down to kiss Sam’s nose. Sam scrunched up his face and shied away, Dean was such a cheesy little-

"Hey! Don’t!" Sam cried when Dean snuck a hand across his stomach and tickled lightly.

"Your smile is cute," Dean started, "Your face is cute," he squeezed Sam’s sides, "Your laugh is cute."

Sam fell into giggles at the teasing touch. “Dehehehean- no!”

"You’re just so cute," Dean smirked, "And so, so ticklish."

"I hahahate you!" Sam cackled as he flailed aimlessly on the bed, Dean hovering over him and tickling all of his worst spots.

"You’re just too easy to tease, Sammy," Dean smiled, "You know I do it because I lo- I mean, uh, because you’re a bitch."

"Yohohohou jerk! Stoppit!" Sam cried, "I ahahhaha- hate when yohohou pull this crahahahap!"

"No you don’t." Dean poked his belly button, making Sam squeal.

"Yehehehes I-" Sam stopped when Dean leaned down again, stopping his tickling and and pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips which were curved in a wide tickle-induced smile, "Okay. I don’t. But it does get annoying. The pranks, the teasing.."

"It’s my job, big brother and all." Dean snickered.

Sure, Sam got annoyed sometimes by his brother’s antics, one in a while he even got pissed, but he loved Dean, and Dean loved him, though he didn’t say it so much in words. He had missed Dean while he was away at Stanford, every part of Dean.


End file.
